Don't You Dare
by pottergeek100
Summary: This is how I could see Remus and Sirius making up after the whomping willow incident. Slight spoilers for thrid book and is set in the marauders' fifth year. Contains pre-slash so don't like don't read. Would put friendship as third genre if i could.


_**AN: Ah Easter! It is such a wonderful reason to eat a lot of chocolate and miss school. That also means I have more time for fanfiction, either a blessing or a curse depending on your views on my writing... Anyway this is going to be my attempt at why Sirius told Snape were to find Remus on the full moon, and is set a week after the incident. So enjoy!**_

_**WARNING: Contains pre-slash, so all homophobes get the hell out of my fanfiction!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned this then there would be a lot more marauders and Peter would not exist.**_

Sirius Black was officially an idiot, the biggest idiot there had ever been in fact. Why had he decided to tell Snape? It was not that he didn't know what could have happened, Sirius had been there right beside him on the full moon, so he couldn't plead ignorance. Remus had no idea what had went through his fellow marauder's head. Sure Sirius had done a lot of stupid things in the past, but nothing that would seriously harm somebody, and he knew better than to tell anybody else Remus' secret. So what had he been thinking?

Then he suddenly realized what the one thing that could cause him to be so stupid was. The prefect ran from the common room where he'd been mulling things over and ran to the astronomy tower. As he had suspected Sirius was there, but what he was doing there he had never expected to see. Sirius Black, the Gryffindor Prince, was actually crying. Nobody had ever seen him cry, not even the other marauders. When Sirius had been upset before he had either yelled at the Slytherins or laughed it off.

That was when Remus realized that he had tried to use his regular method of hiding his emotions, but that he had made it worse for himself by doing so. He had always known that it wasn't healthy for Sirius to deal with his emotions in this way, but he didn't know what to tell him. Especially since most of the time Sirius refused to admit that anything was wrong at all, and stopped all of his attempts at talking about it.

Remus scooped the crying boy into his arms and held him in his arms, knowing that despite his anger, he could never just leave him there. So he held Sirius as he shook and let the boy cry himself out, not caring about their curfew or the fact that anybody could see them. He told himself that he was content to hold his friend and comfort him, knowing that despite his stupidity Sirius would do the same. The only problem was, that he was not content at all, but Remus knew there was nothing he could do about that, not now and not ever.

Despite the fact that the boy was currently sobbing in his arms, and apologizing excessively as he did, Remus was unable to stop himself from thinking that he still looked beautiful. That along with the fact that he already had held a crush for the black haired boy was why he found it impossible to stop himself from comforting him. Unfortunately there wasn't any chance that Sirius felt the same, so he said nothing and continued to just comfort him.

As soon as he had ran out of tears to cry Remus had pulled back and met the animagus' eyes. For a moment they just held each other's gaze, both of them searching for the answers they desperately needed to know. It was Sirius who looked away first, knowing that Remus needed an explanation' and that he deserved one as well. "Mother wrote to me that day, Uncle Alphard is dead."

Stunned silence met Sirius' announcement. Remus knew what his Uncle meant to Sirius, he was the only adult in his family who still cared for him. For his last link to the family he wished he had to have passed... It was no mystery as to why Sirius was such a mess. Obviously Sirius was still hurting about it and the lycanthrope suddenly felt an intense feeling of guilt, why hadn't he noticed his friend's pain? Was he really so obsessed with his own problems around the full moon that he was unable to tell when his friends had problems?

The guilt he was feeling must have appeared on his face as Sirius gently held his face and turned it towards him so that Remus had no choice but to look him in the eyes. "Now listen here you stubborn idiot, don't you dare blame any of this on yourself. If anybody deserves the blame it is me, so don't you dare start your self-deprecating thing, Remy." Remus couldn't help but smile at how well his friend knew him, certainly Sirius knew him better than Peter did, and he probably knew him better than James did as well.

It was with this thought that he came to the epiphany that he would never truly be able to stay mad at Sirius Black, despite how much the idiot annoyed him. So he gave the beater his brightest smile and said "As long as you don't blame yourself either Siri." Then the two boys hugged each other once more before succumbing to sleep, drifting to sleep in each other's arms, their problems of the past week forgotten. After all the boys were both sure that the "incident" had proven that no matter what that they were friends for life. As Remus fell asleep he was unable to stop himself from wishing that they could be something more and unknown to him, Sirius was wishing for the exact same thing.

_**AN: Yeah, I had to put that in at the end, it's not my fault Sirius/Remus is epic! Honestly I regret nothing and I hope you don't regret the time you spent reading this either... That's all I have to say so...**_

_**Peace, Love and Chocolate Frogs.**_

_**Pottergeek100.**_


End file.
